


What Happened to 15 Minutes?

by samagotchi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy checking out Teddy, Car Sex, Eating out, Groping, Hickeys, Lots of kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quick Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Cum Play, Slight fluff, Teddy checking out Billy, lifting, teddy and billy being cute, very slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagotchi/pseuds/samagotchi
Summary: Teddy and Billy go to buy snacks, they have sex in the car on the way back.





	What Happened to 15 Minutes?

Billy dropped the pile of snacks and drinks onto the counter, barely managing to keep control of the items as they spilled from his arms. Teddy and the boy glanced down at the enormous pile before simultaneously looking up and grinning at the unimpressed convenience store worker. The Young Avengers were currently on a vacation in Los Angeles and were planning to go to the beach. Billy and Teddy had volunteered to stock up on snacks whilst the others got ready. They promised to be back at the hotel in 15 minutes. The cashier sighed as she began to ring up the mountain of food. Billy reached into the pocket of his shorts to find his wallet. Teddy stopped him. 

"I got this, babe." The shapeshifter stated, pulling change from the pocket of his basketball shorts. The young Wiccan threw his arms around Teddy's neck. Billy pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as the older boy emptied the money into the teenage worker's hand. He took the change, thanking her politely. Billy picked up the plastic shopping bags, stuffed full of chips, candy and soda, and turned to leave the store. Teddy grabbed the door, placing a large hand on Billy's back as he guided him out. Once they were both out the door, Teddy jogged forward towards the back of their rented jeep. Billy watched his boyfriend, biting his lip as he followed him. Teddy opened the trunk and helped Billy load the bags into the open space. Billy admired the blonde boy's biceps straining as he hauled the heavy bags into the car. Teddy straightened up and closed the trunk before heading to the driver's side. The darker haired boy joined him in the passenger seat. He clicked his seatbelt into place, turning to his boyfriend.

"Ready?" Teddy asked. 

"Yeah, let's go, honey." Billy grinned back. Reaching over to play with the boys many ear piercings. Teddy turned, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Billy rested his head against the window, taking in the beach view as they drove along. It was such a stark contrast to his New York home. He watched the palm trees being dragged out of his peripheral vision as he felt Teddy's large hand place itself on his bare knee, his little finger grazing the fray of his ripped denim shorts. 

Teddy often did this, he would drive with one wrist on the wheel, steering lazily, with his other resting on Billy's thigh. Billy loved it because Teddy's hands were big enough to grip his whole thigh. The older boy turned to watch his boyfriend mindlessly playing with the Star of David on the chain hanging between his open shirt. Billy's eyes didn't shift, they were trained on the passing sights. Billy shifted himself to lean against the car door as Teddy began to move his hand, slowly rubbing up and down the smaller boy's thigh. His hand roaming higher each time, moving closer and closer to Billy's crotch. The darker haired boy turned his head, biting his lip. 

"Stop teasing." He drawled, eyes devouring the sight of his boyfriend driving. Taking in the image of the fabric stretching, taut, over his lean body. Teddy knew Billy got turned on by his tighter t shirts. His hand moved to cup the boy through his denim shorts. "I said stop." Billy giggled, "You know we won't have to fuck when we get back." Teddy smirked.

"Who said anything about when we get back." He said, flicking the indicator and pulling in on the side of the road. Billy barely had time to react before Teddy was at the passenger door, lifting him out of the car bridal style. He threw the boy down into the back seat, stepping back to remove his shirt. 

"Damn." Billy muttered, drinking in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend, pierced nipples exposed. Teddy positioned himself between Billy's spread legs, after closing the car door. The blonde boy lowered himself, capturing his boyfriend in a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. Their lips fought as Billy struggled to remove his pants in the cramped space of the car. Teddy's hands roved across the smaller boy's body, playing with his hardening nipples, gripping his pale neck, before coming to rest behind each knee. 

"I've waited so long, Billy. Been so horny. You looked so hot with my hand on your pretty thigh. Gonna fill you up, baby." In one swift movement, Billy's legs were lifted into the air, exposing his tight hole. Teddy got to work, licking wet stripes across the exposed skin, relaxing the ring of muscle. Billy cried out, arms gripping the fabric of the seats. The blonde boy fucked his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's loosening hole. As soon as he felt it was ready, the taller boy wasted no time pulling his already hard cock from the loose basketball shorts and pushing deep into the pink hole. 

"Holy fuck!" Billy cried out, the force of his boyfriend's cock sending a shot of pain throughout his body. Teddy stilled, giving the smaller boy time to adjust. Billy nodded as the pain faded, indicating Teddy could move. The blonde boy pulled out before sinking his dick back into Billy's throbbing hole. Billy screamed out again as Teddy picked up his pace, pounding into the smaller boy. Teddy grunted with each thrust. The jeep rocked on the side of the road as the boy pounded into his boyfriend over and over. Teddy leaned forward, clamping his mouth onto the junction between Billy's neck and his shoulder, making his mark on the boy. Billy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He reached down to pump his own dribbling cock in time with Teddy's thrusts. Both boys moaned. Teddy's mouth moved, leaving trails of wet kisses, from Billy's neck up to his mouth. The boys kissed, only stopping to grunt or moan each other's names.

"Feels so good, babe. I'm so close. Gonna cum." Teddy hissed out between laboured breaths. Billy moaned in response. Teddy began fucking as fast as his hip could go, balls slapping against Billy's ass, the darker haired boy screaming. Teddy quickly pulled out, tugging his cock once or twice as he came over Billy's stomach. The load coated the smaller boy's torso, narrowly missing his open shirt. Teddy's larger hand replaced Billy's, wrist flicking furiously up and down his swollen member. Billy cried out, his hips bucking up into the boy's hand.

"Cum for me baby, c'mon." Teddy encouraged. 

"Uh Teddy, fuck." Billy cried, load after load spurting from his cock, mixing with his boyfriend's cum. Billy, exhausted, looked up at his boyfriend, his chest heaving. Teddy, seemingly unbothered, grinned back.

"I love you." He beamed. Billy threw his head back.

"I love you too, loser."

Teddy fumbled around in the small space, finding his discarded t shirt.

"Here" He passed the crumpled fabric to Billy, who used the shirt to wipe up the sticky mess from his flushed body. Teddy pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, opening the back door. He jumped out the car, "You coming?" He asked, Billy nodded. The taller boy opened the passenger door before helping Billy back into the seat. He pressed the door shut, returning to the driver's seat and starting the engine.

\---

Tommy Shepherd threw himself dramatically onto one of the twin beds in the room. His twin brother and Teddy had been gone for almost 45 minutes.

"Where are they?" He whined, "I'm so bored." Kate huffed out a breath, leaning back into Noh-Varr's arms as he petted her hair.

"Yeah, I'm with Tommy. Can't we just go to the beach now? I have my scooter." She offered. David shook his head.

"You want all five of us to get on your scooter?" He asked, questioning whether he was more bored of waiting for Teddy and Billy or Kate and Tommy's complaints. 

The discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. America Chavez appeared from the small bathroom, tying up her hair as she opened the door to a blushing Billy and beaming, shirtless Teddy. She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"What happened to 15 minutes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
